Flowers
by WingSpear
Summary: Kieran brings flowers to Oscar. Kieran/Oscar


**Title:** Flowers

**Pairing:** Kieran/Oscar

**AN:** Old fic that I forgot to post. I hope you enjoy this unbetaed Kieran/Oscar. XD;; First posted on October 26th in 2009.

* * *

It was an early morning for everyone in the mercenaries, after being awaken only a few hours before by their guest. Yes, it was perfectly peaceful only a week before, when Kieran hadn't been forcibly made to take leave for a vacation. The man, of course, seeing that the only thing he could ever do was train and work, found that his vacation was torture.

That didn't stop him from riding down to the Mercenaries' Fort to visit his dear rival, Oscar.

Shinon had taken a sip of whatever concoction that Mist had made (he wouldn't call it tea since it didn't even taste like tea) for the mercenaries to drink. Grimacing at the taste, the red haired man looked around the table. One empty seat, he noted. "Good, that stupid knight isn't here. Where'd he go anyway?"

"He went out to the forest. I think he was searching for something…?" Mist pondered quietly to herself as she set down the plates of food on the table. "He looked so thrilled this morning."

"I don't care, I just want him out or else I'm leaving this place again." Of course, even though the sniper had said that, none of the mercenaries would think he would dare to leave (they didn't want Rolf to bawl his eyes out again).

Oscar only sighed, helping Mist with the breakfast plates. "He'll be gone by the end of next week, Shinon. If you don't like him, I suggest taking up more missions and coming home late."

Rolf yawned, but had a clearly displeased look on his face. "No! Uncle Shinon always comes home late and I can never spend any time—Yowch!" The wooden and old table rumbled after a thump sound was heard. The neon-green haired boy only clutched his knee in pain, looking much like a whipped puppy, looking at his master with big, green eyes. "I—I mean…It'll be hard on Uncle Shinon to always work that much, r-right?"

The eldest of the three brothers only smiled, letting a soft chuckle out. "Yes, I guess you're right Rolf."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rolf now turned his attention towards Shinon again, with a pout. The red haired man only muttered out a few things to the boy and the two got up from their seat and headed out for the door. "Don't worry about food, the boy could just starve for all I care." Shinon grumbled.

Of course, Rolf only giggled to himself, knowing that in the end, Shinon would buy him something nice to eat.

Boyd stretched, poking at his breakfast with his fork. "I don't see why our brother's so attached to him."

Oscar only shrugged, feigning innocence. The room went silent once more, only with the occasional sounds of silverware. In his seat, Ike was downing his fourth plate of eggs. All was peaceful again, as if it were a normal day.

Sadly, that peacefulness didn't last long. The mess hall's double doors rumbled, sounding as if someone was tackling it. No one bothered moving, knowing that no one would even bother attacking the Mercenaries' Fort. Everyone, although not saying it out loud, only had one word in their minds about the disturbance:_ Kieran_.

The door finally opened, seeing how it was never locked in the first place. Kieran barged in, in his sweaty and bloody glory, holding out what seemed to be flowers, which were crudely wrapped with colorful paper. "Oscar!" The Royal Knight boomed, making the weak doors behind him slightly rumble from both his voice and the previous abuse. "Oscar! There you are! How dare you hide from me!"

Oscar could only stand back up, only having sat for a few seconds. "Did you need me?" He asked, ignoring whatever it is the red haired man had babbled out loud. Honestly, everyone in Crimea could have already heard Kieran before they got to know him.

"Yes! I need you!" A few people (mostly Boyd) snickered at the comment. "I have brought home flowers!" He raised his hand, which seemed to have been covered in small bloody cuts. Rhys quickly fainted in his seat upon seeing the bloody mess also known to everyone as Kieran, alarming half the mercenaries.

"Yes…I can tell that they are flowers. However, I never knew you liked to pick flowers. What…err…an usual hobby."

Kieran's face immediately turned from a smile to a frown. It was that type of frown that made Oscar sigh more than necessary. "Of course they are flowers! Oscar, how dare you accuse me of not knowing what simple things are!" And just when he was about to ramble on like usual, the man caught himself. "Oh, right. I wanted to give these to you, Oscar!"

The green paladin was inwardly wondering if Kieran would suddenly break out in song or start reciting poems to him. Then he quickly pushed that thought aside, knowing that he shouldn't even be thinking about it in the first place.

"Err…Um…Thank you…Kieran?"

Again, the same frown appeared on the red haired man's face. "Oscar! I am giving you a gift from the heart, be more considerate!"

"Oh yes…yes, right." Oscar mentally sighed, taking the bundle of horribly wrapped flowers from Kieran. "These flowers are…uh…very nicely put together. Thank you very much."

"Yes! You're welcome, Oscar! This bouquet is worthy of my rival, yes? No, don't answer that, because it's true! This is better than the time I went to the east and defeated the—"

He was quickly cut off when he noticed Oscar putting the flowers down. How dare he set the precious flowers down! It took him the whole morning (exclude the time when he was fighting that giant bear, of course) to gather the good ones!

"Kieran, just eat your breakfast."

The red paladin put his hands on his hips, looking the other way in anger. "After making me traverse the mountain for things worthy of my rival, you don't even notice! How dare you!"

By now, the others had already excused themselves from the table (Rhys had to be carried out), just in case Kieran suddenly exploded in his usual "Oscar-you're-my-rival" fiery self. Oscar could only smile when the other man finally gave in and sat down, eating his breakfast like there was no tomorrow.

Indeed, life was boring without Sir Simpleton.


End file.
